Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formulation and treatment regime that provides to a patient, in a single dosage form, a combination of a therapeutic drug and a nutritional component. More particularly, the invention provides a multiple unit dosage form having a therapeutic component and a nutritional and/or vitamin component, wherein the therapeutic agent is intended for the treatment of a disease or medical condition and the nutritional component is beneficial to the patient for the same disease condition, or a related disease condition. Alternatively, the nutritional component serves to compensate for a relative or frank nutrient deficiency caused by the disease to be treated or by the therapeutic agent. Additionally, a method for the manufacture of such a formulation and the use of the formulation for the treatment of various diseases and conditions are likewise provided.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, ample evidence documents that major portions of various subgroups of individuals stratified by age, gender, socioeconomic status, and disease states, cannot meet the Recommended Dietary Allowances (RDAs) of foods containing essential compounds and elements, including specific vitamins and minerals such as calcium, potassium, iron, iodine, zinc, vitamin B12, vitamin B6, vitamin E, magnesium, folic acid, copper, selenium, and chromium. Thus, vitamin and mineral supplementation has become a recognized method of meeting acceptable medical and public health nutrition standards. Research has suggested that antioxidant micronutrients are involved in preventing molecular biological processes affecting health and disease at the subcellular and submolecular level. Specific vitamins and minerals have been shown to advance immune system integrity, moderate the aging process, and play a role in the prevention of atherosclerosis and cancer.
Vitamin and mineral preparations are commonly administered to treat specific medical conditions or as general nutritional supplements. Recent studies have elucidated the important physiological roles played by vitamins and minerals, and established a correlation between deficiencies or excesses of these nutrients and the etiologies of certain disease states in humans. See, e.g., Diplock, “Antioxidant Nutrients and Disease Prevention: An Overview,” Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 53:189-193 (1991); Document Geigy Scientific Tables, 457-497 (Diem and Cemtuer eds., 7th ed., 1975).
Numerous diseases and medical conditions are caused or exacerbated by vitamin or nutritional deficiencies. Moreover, various therapeutic treatment regimes have been associated with vitamin depletion. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved therapeutics which obviate the deficiencies of known therapeutic agents while satisfying the long standing need for such therapeutic agents.